


【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情3

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 虎a兔o太遥远了，差点把这个给忘了。
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 2





	【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情3

三、

姜东昊过了阵安逸的生活。

远离战乱，生活平静的可怕。

做完今天最后一个仰卧起坐，也还是没有进食的欲望。

又吃这些。山珍海味，美酒佳肴。

他吃怕了。

第一次看见这些，他一边在心里痛骂着骄奢，一边左右手开弓，刀叉都没用，直接手抓了送进嘴里，把上菜的佣人都吓跑了。

可是天天吃也会腻的。

他兴趣缺缺的看着大鱼大肉，一阵反胃。

抓起杯子，装了满满一杯酒，当水一样灌了下肚。他本来就不是能喝酒的人，很快身体就不适了。

已经多少天了？其实就是变相在软禁吧？

姜东昊冷哼一声。

也不知道那人是不是真的兑现了他的诺言，保护了自己的百姓。

他躺在床上，随着酒性，胡思乱想。

果然饱暖思…

思什么！姜东昊恼怒的打了两下空气。那天被强吻时上头的欲望现在想起来还让人后怕。

只有在战场杀敌时才会失控暴走的自己，却在信息素的侵染下无法自拔。

真是可怕。

吱呀—

就算是醉酒上了头也没有失去战士的警觉。姜东昊一个挺身做起。

双眼一黑，还没看清人影就被反制住双手压倒在床。

“哎呀，我忘了。这已经不是我的房间了~”

是他。崔珉起！声音太好辨认了！

动作好快。

姜东昊只觉耻辱。他在这人身上真的吃了不少挫败。要是自己没喝酒……

“这几天你过得怎么……”

压制的力道不减，肢体紧绷，可声音却是发着颤的。

衣物围住的只有身体中间部分，带着潮湿水汽，露出来的部位在昏暗的灯光下看泛着粉，像他来到这才知晓的，一种叫水蜜桃的果实的颜色。

“你怎么穿成这样？”

全身毫无防备的Omega 大半夜这个打扮晃进来的？姜东昊深吸一口气。

“洗浴后不穿这个穿什么？哈哈，这么关心我呢~”

压制的力道消失了，姜东昊本能的把人拉下钳制。

“轻点，我怕疼。”

明明长着一张人畜无害的脸，细皮嫩肉的身体一看就毫无战斗过的痕迹，到底是来的怪力啊！

“大半夜的是不是找艹了”

“差不多吧~”

崔珉起亲昵的圈住姜东昊脖子，但他颤抖的身体却违背着他的狂言。

“怎么，现在倒怕了？”

姜东昊直到自己把崔珉起圈紧在怀里后才反应过来自己做了什么。可怕的ao相吸，自己的身体像是本能一样，下意识的就做出了保护的动作。

“东昊的身体，好温暖。”

崔珉起微笑着，双腿蹭着姜东昊的腰侧和后臀，然后用力朝自己身上压。

“离我再近一点……好喜欢东昊的味道……”

姜东昊不爽他压制自己的动作，双手抚上他的腿根，还没等他发力，崔珉起就哼哼唧唧的在他耳边叫着。

他脸一红，立刻松开了自己的手。意识渐渐地开始模糊，他能感觉到自己的体温都在升高。那股清甜的气味勾得他浑身燥热。

崔珉起抚摸姜东昊的脸庞，主动的亲吻上去。

姜东昊像被点燃了引线，唇与唇的相碰，好像呼吸声都停止了。

为什么自己就这么自然的接受他的吻呢？迷糊间姜东昊甚至想起了上次自己太过于粗暴咬伤了他，被他狠狠戳伤口的事。

他本能的就想啃他，咬他，像野兽一般进食自己的猎物。可是他又矛盾的轻抚他每一寸细嫩的肌肤，不停地警告着自己要小心，再小心一点。

“想要我，怎么样？”

吻毕的姜东昊轻喘，身下的“暴君”眼神迷离，眼眶有些红肿，小巧的红唇微张，划过贝齿的小舌怯生生的收了回去。

自己果然喜欢被这样温柔的对待。崔珉起心想。

好舒服，整个人都快融化了……可是，这样还不够。

“随便你，只要，不弄疼我。”

“好。”


End file.
